Explosion at Balamb Garden
by Horned-Daisy
Summary: When two twins are thrown into Balamb Garden chaos ensues...hopefully the good kind. Crossovers with Final Fantasy 7,8,9,10,102 and a bit of Harry Potter and Buffy the vampire slayer! Sounds fun right? Please R
1. Eiko 1

I woke up that morning for once with a smile, excitement crackled through the air like lightning, never before had anyone from here made it into balamb garden, let alone four. I looked across the room to see surprise, surprise my little sister snoring her head off. I grabbed my pillow, aimed and chucked it across the room then shouted,

"OI LITTLE SIS WAKE UP!" that'll annoy her.

"Errr wasa goin on?" she said groggily.

"We gotta start packing little sis!" I nagged at her. She still hasn't heard it yet.

"WE ARE TWINS, THE SAME AGE!" Here it comes I thought as she yelled and fired water ball at my hair.

"HEY MY HAIR AND I WAS BORN FIRST!" I yelled back and fired a fire stream under her bed. Mwuahahahaha I am evil.

She screamed and jumped out of bed,

"Okay, okay I'm up!"

I stumbled up and grabbed my suitcase and started to pack. Right then toothbrush, make-up, cleanser, clothes…I suddenly snapped out of my trance for a second to see Daisy walking around the bed,

"HEY that's MINE!" she said pointing at a top. Look's better on me though.

"Sorry!" I said very heavily exaggerated and threw it at her head.

I glanced over after a put a few things in my case and looked at hers,

"Excuse me young lady why are you packing lingerie are you expecting something?!?!?!" I questioned. What was she thinking she's only young!

"Well I erm..." she stuttered and glanced at mine" Wait a sec WHY are YOU packing yours!?!?!" Daisy asked annoyed. Ut oh BUSTED!

"Because I'm older so nyah!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well you shouldn't have those things!" she said in her snooty mum's voice.

I got out my staff "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

She flipped and reached for her daggers "WHAT YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT!"

We stared down at each other and ended up in giggles. She turned towards he case to continue packing, Bad move little sis now I gotcha!

"What are we like eh... OWWWW!" I whacked her on the head with my staff.

"That'll teach you!"

Her eyes started too fill with water, Daisy being a water girl this would last forever I thought unless I apologise now.

I put on a fake tone "I'm sorry Daisy Wasy no tears now okay?"

She turned to me looking very angry. Oh shit.

We were walking along towards the stables. It was so small it could only hold about ten mounts and that's tiny, just like everything else in our village.

Why did I get up earlier and walk with Jake and Sasuke, at least I coulda teased Daisy with Jake... But no we had to take the slowest way there possible Daisy's faced looked thrilled and excited mine not so much.

"Can't we just get the train?" I pleaded with all my might. Mounts were so slow.

"I already told you we have NO money!" Figures that we have no cash when we ACTAULLY need it. I knew I shouldn't have bought those shoes but come one they are shoes AND they were on sale. I groaned and moaned but it had no affect so I ended up collapsing against her shoulders on the bench, shortly after her head rested on mine. How long was this old dude gunna take just because he's old doesn't mean he should be wasting our youth, by making us wait for him. I looked over and saw the elder, pfft they weren't kidding when they gave him that name, hobbling down towards us. Only two hours late A NEW RECORD! I felt myself being shoved as the elder mutter,

"Ah hello my children!"

She was not gunna get away with shoving me whilst she looked good in front of him! So I grabbed her and we fell. Ha that sorted you!

"Smooth, very smooth." I heard Daisy muttered as we stumbled up.

"Getting swiftly to the point children." The only thing he does fast at all! "You were both briefed last night so all we have to do is give you your mounts." Wait a sec what happened in the brief. Ah shit I wasn't listening AGAIN. Well what can you expect it was late and he was boring I'll ask Daisy to tell me later. I began to sigh as I could see the mount coming towards us. A nightsaber was handed to me and its saddle was lavished in jewel. Well I guess there goes the just blend in factor at Balamb, which sucked though the jewels were,

"Sparkly..." I whispered.

I was so fixed on how shiny they were I didn't even notice that Daisy's had arrived. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA hers was a boring old horse.

"Hello beautiful boy" she said as she hugged its neck. Err she is so sappy!

I hoisted myself up onto the nightsabers back and shouted,

"HURRY UP DAISY!"

Daisy started to sigh again the dreamer and hoisted herself up onto the saddle.

"Let's ride!" I sighed and bowed my head. Oh yeah I am a cool cowgirl...not.

"Lame!" I commented. She should have said…

"Let's rock!"

My nightsaber jolted forewords as soon as I said that shortly followed by Daisy's stallion. I guess this is more fun then it looks better not admit that to Daisy...

We left the main town of Fairbreeze Village and started heading to the outskirts. We had a long journey ahead of us but it would be worth it in the end.

"HYAH!" I shouted making him go faster.

"COME ON DAISY KEEP UP!" I shouted back at her. She was in her daydream world...again.

We rode forward and we finally reached the open outskirts, filled with the abundance of nature ahead of us. Our journey had just only began but I was already bored, so its time to pull over and be annoying.

"Daiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisy I'm booooooooooooored!" I moaned at her.

"Huh already we've only just started!" she nagged.

"Bored bored booooooooooooored I wish we left with Jake and Sasuke. I wonder where they are now they can't have got THAT far!" I questioned.

Daisy grabbed her cool little telescopy thingy and took a few steps forewords.

"There quite a bit up ahead if we keep moving we should over take them!" Daisy smiled.

I grinned and jumped in the air,

"Well what are we waiting for? HYAH!" I shouted as I landed just as the nightsaber zoomed forwards.

I held onto the reigns with a determined look on my face. All I could hear was my pulse and hoofs all I could see was the objective in front of me. I looked behind to have a check on Daisy. She was going as fast as me but yet she still wasn't entirely in it just her little dream world sparking of again. Note to self ask what she dreamt about last night. We looked back ahead again and saw them just a bit further. A smirk appeared on my face as I got out my staff.

"Hey Daisy what would be better Ifrit or Quezacolt?" I questioned my twin.

I grinned evily which was mimic by my twin.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT YOU SMARTASSED JERK!" I yelled, daggers flying from my eyes.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUMMONED HIM. IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Sasuke snapped back.

I saw Jake trying to get away OH NO HE WASN'T! I thought and grabbed his ponytail dragging him down!

How DARE he kill Ifrit, my poor little demondog! Injuring him fair enough but KILLING!?!!?!?

"GOD YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH ARROGENT GIT I AVE EVER MET!" I yelled getting louder and louder.

"COMING FROM ONE THAT IS SO LOUD SHE CAN ONLY HEAR HERSELF!"

Sasuke roared.

I drew my staff as Sasuke drew his sword.

Blah, blah, blah as if I'm listening to that git. It's been this way for as long as I can remember. I would do something, he'd get annoyed we have an argument, we draw our weapons then Daisy would…oh no she's not…SHE IS!?!!?!? I turned around to see Daisy ripping off her shirt. Oh no the little slag. I stood there hands on my hips as hearts flew out and hit the boys, totally unimpressed. She blew them a kiss and silence reigned over us.

"Why did you take off your shirt?!?!" I questioned her, still mad.

"I duno… thought it would have more affect?" She's not helping herself.

"Slut!" I snapped at her.

"And you know it!" Daisy replied an winked at me which was replied with my tongue sticking out.

"I'll take Jake, YOU ride with the moron!" I felt fire bursting out of my eyes at Sasuke.

"Thought so." Daisy replied and with a stern tone said "Hey you heard! Get to it!"

Admitting I hate Daisy power, she always get all the guys. I mean what use is a beast when it's dead, her charm will never leave. Thought I will agree with her boys are much more fun when they do, Daisy and I are probably the only one that know that.

"We are gunna have to gallop the rest of the way." Daisy commented.

Hang on a sec do tiger like things gallop? I never really found out, so stupidly I asked

"Do Nightsabers gallop?"

"One way to find out!" Daisy smiled.

I climbed onto the nightsaber, not really caring whether Jake fell off. He was still giving the worship love eyes to Daisy, the exact same expressing was on Sasuke face. Great two babbling idiots I thought.

We arrived at the gates to our new home. It was so shiny and beautiful it felt like an entirely new realm. But give me a day maybe two and I'd grow to hate it. I smiled to myself. There were lights a glows and I don't think i've even seen so much metal. I felt Jake stir behind me.

"Whereasasgig?" Sasuke was awake.

"Sorry hunny didn't quite catch that" she repleid innocently.

Sasuke flinch.

"Daisy! What the hell are you doing?!" she's in trouble!

"Erm…riding?" I silently slapped myself.

"You charmed me didn't you!" Sasuke said annoyed

"Erm…maybe?" Daisy replied.

Jake soon after started drumming down my ears and we ended up having a big yell of our lifetime. Boys they don't listen all they do is whine and nag sheesh idiotic boys. I jumped of quickly before Jake could grab my throat. Unfortunately Daisy did the same and we collided into one another and crashed down on the floor. Even when we are away form home old habits never die.

"Smooth!" Daiys mummured again.

"Are you alright?" an older female voice mumurred. I got up to see a women with long blonde hair, glasses wearing a kinda orange jumpsuit. I nodded. What's happened to me i'm SPEECHLESS!?!?!? This women commands respect by just walking to meet someone. Well looks like I'll have to bring her to reality.

"We do not allow horses or whatevers in here!" her voice was like ice. Wait a sec WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY? How dare she insult my nightsaber only I can do that. She was really asking for it now! She is so dead.

"For your information it's not called a WHATEVER, it's called a NIGHTSABER and it has a NAME" I snapped.

She still looked liek a stuck up snob and replied,

"And what may I ask is that?"

I had to thjink of a name quick she was already onto me ok the first thing that come into your head 3,2,1

"MR FLUFFYPAWS!" Did I just say that I didn't did I?

I heared giggling behind me and saw Jake rolling ont he floor in laughter. Well at least he was having fun. Sasuke had an anime sweatdrop to match the ones of the blonde and Daisy I didn't even wanan think about.

"The horse is called Darkness!" Daisy piped in.

"No one cares." I pointed out. She stuck her tongue out at me which was kindly returned back.

"Get out." We both turned round shocked.

"Get out now." She said again.

"But we're suppose to be.." Daisy started.

"Out!" The blonde screeched like some crazy bird lady.

We backed away in a hurry little did I know the boys were directly behind us so we all fell into a big pile. I felt pain but more embarassment. I twisted when I fell down unfortunately I fell directly onto one of the guys. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke right in front of my, breathing shallowly, he had a hint of pink to his face and was looking right at me. I felt my face go hot as his arms were intwisted with mine. We were both breathing shallowly I only woke up with Daisy moans of pain.

"Get off me!" I yelled at him.

He snapped back "GLADLY!"

Daisy and I struggled up and saw Two young men and an old dude in front of us.Daisy breathing changed but she manage to stutter out,

"hi!" Classic Daisy.

"Instructor whats going on here?" the old man asked. She's a teacher?!!?!? WE'RE DOOMED!


	2. Daisy 1

His brown hair whipped over his deep mysterious blue eyes. His thick hands caressing my face and when his lips opened my body shook with pleasure.

"I love you Daisy"

WHUMP

"OI LITTLE SIS WAKE UP!"

"Errr wasa goin on?" I lifted my heavy head of the pillow. Looking across the room towards the evil pillow thrower. Wait a second… what ya mean little!

"WE ARE TWINS, THE SAME AGE!" I yelled before releasing a small ball of water from my fingertips. Direct hit! Completely soaked her hair. Suddenly the bed felt very hot. I allowed a small scream to escape from my lip and bounded out of bed.

"Okay, okay I'm up!"

I watch beady eyed as Eiko picks up her suitcase and begins to pack her things. Still thinking about the sexy guy from the dream I begin to wander over to Eiko's bed. To see her picking up my favourite blue top.

"HEY that's MINE!" I said pointing at the top.

"Sorry!" she grumbled sarcastically before throwing it at my head. I become lost in a sea of blue cloth before pulling it off and throwing it into my open suitcase. Crinkles are totally fashionable these days.

I proceeded to yank open my drawers and select appropriate clothing for a mixed school like Balamb Gardens.

"Excuse me young lady why are you packing lingerie are you expecting something?!?!?!" Eiko questioned leaning over my shoulder and peering into my suitcase.

"Well i erm..." I start stuttering thinking of the sexy guy from the dream. I blush and glance down.

" Wait a sec WHY are YOU packing yours!?!?!" I look shocked into her open suitcase. The red trimmed corset lying on top of other the other clothes in clear view.

"Because I'm older so nyah!" I get a clear view of her tongue. A gesture that lovely should definitely be returned.

"Well you shouldn't have those things" I mutter praying that I never dream of Eiko wearing that. I turn to see her picking up her staff which has been resting against the bed.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

I do a very cool flip to grab my twin daggers.

"WHAT YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT!"

We star long at hard at each other for a while before collapsing into fits of giggles. After recovering I grab a pair of socks off the floor and continue packing. I grin at myself.

"What are we like eh... OWWWW!" my twin had just whacked me over the head! When I was at my most vulnerable when I defenceless what does she do! Whack me!

"That'll teach you!"

I pouted controlling the water in the surrounding air to be drawn to my eyes. Don't you just love magic? You can even use it for guilt trips.

"I'm sorry Daisy Wasy no tears now okay?"

You spin around to face your twin. Totally unimpressed.

The stables in our village was tiny. Only big enough to hold at the very most 10 mounts. Since me and Eiko, being the incredible lazy, hadn't woken up early enough to walk with Sasuke and Jake we needed a ride. I was absolutely thrilled! Eiko on the other hand…

"Can't we just get the train?"

"I already told you we have no money!" Eiko groaned and collapsed against my shoulder. I rested my head against hers. We had been sitting on this bench for ages waiting for our village elder. I glanced down at my watch as I saw him hobbling towards us. Only 2 hours late! He was getting faster.

"Ah hello my children!" I shoved Eiko off my shoulder and stood up trying to look respectable. Difficult when your twin grabs you and you both end up on the floor.

"Smooth, very smooth" I mutter to myself getting up. Eiko giggled.

"Getting swiftly to the point children" I turn back towards our elder. "You were both briefed last night so all we have to do is give you your mounts."

Eiko sighed probably at the thought of riding to Balamb. Two stable hands came with the mounts. A beautiful nightsaber with a saddle strapped to his back covered with lavish jewels.

"Sparkly…" Eiko whispers. I can't look at him though because my eyes were fixed on the beautiful creature standing next to him. A large magnificent white stallion with a grey mane. I stroked his nose and fell straight in love with him.

"Hello beautiful boy" I hugged his neck.

"Hurry up Daisy"

Sighing I grab the reins and hoist myself onto the sparkly saddle.

"Lets ride!" Eiko bows her head and sighs.

"Lame!"

"Lets rock!" I silently slapped myself. I was about to reply when I saw Eiko's mount leap forward. I gave my stallion a quick kick and we followed. Stallion kinda sucked for a name though. I needed a name… Darkness. Sounded a bit gothic but who cares anyway.

"COME ON DAISY KEEP UP" I looked up to find Eiko about 20 metres ahead.

"Come on Darkness" I whispered at the name the stallion starting galloping and we caught up with Eiko no problem. We continued to ride, I loved it wind blowing into my face and hair flowing backwards. I couldn't get that sexy dream guy out of my head. I sighed at the thought of his deep blue eyes. I was bought back to reality however when I realised that my sister suddenly wasn't in front of me.

She had pulled over. Already! Couldn't she have gone before we left!

"Daiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisy I'm booooooooooooored!" Oh god.

"Huh already we've only just started!" I moaned at her, dismounting Darkness.

"Bored bored booooooooooooored i wish we left with Jake and Sasuke. I wonder where they are now they can't have got THAT far!" yeah I wish that to… the conversations would have been so much better. I pull out that my spyglass to look into the distance. Surprised to see Jake and Sasuke, obviously arguing. I grinned evilly.

"There quite a bit up ahead if we keep moving we should over take them"

Eiko jumped in the air sharing the same evil grin that was plastered all over my face. She jumped onto her nightsaber! Like a Indiana Jones impressionist! I giggled and did the same. Only I fell off. Crap. Luckily for my pride Eiko didn't see. Once I had almost caught up Eiko stopped pulling out her staff.

"Hey Daisy what would be better Ifrit or Quezacolt?"

That evil evil grin returned to both our faces.

The boys were totally unimpressed as was Eiko. Our little 'stunt' as Sasuke put it was unacceptable. I didn't get what he was so wound up about. After all him and Jake had technically killed Ifruit the mighty god of fire or whatever. Killed in a sense that he could be brought back to life. For that however we would need something that we didn't have. I have absolutely no idea what that is though. Thankfully Eiko does being the summoner and all. I still didn't see what was the point of bursting all our earlobes before we had evens seen how bad the school was going to be.

I watched as Jack tried to make a run for it, long brown hair tied neatly into a ponytail. That ponytail was of course grabbed by Eiko and he was made to be sat back down and lectured. Sasuke still didn't look impressed and appeared to be having a staring contest with Eiko. I gave up. There was absolutely no way we were going to get to this school before sundown. Or sunup for that matter. I hoisted myself onto Darkness's back and laid against his neck patting him gently and talking softly.

"My beautiful boy"

I looked up, Sasuke had pulled out his weapon and Eiko her staff. Enough! I want peace! Make love not war. I then had to cringe at the sight of Eiko, Sasuke and Jake 'making love'. Yuck, I hate myself sometimes.

Eiko had always been stronger than me, braver than me and an awful lot louder than me unless I had just been given a years supply of sugar. My talent varied completely from her summoning talent. Considering this was a dire emergency though it seriously needed to be used. I climbed off Darkness strode up towards Eiko and the boys, and took off my shirt.

Valentine hearts and stars flew out of my pendant and into the boys eyes. They froze, not taking their eyes off me. I blew each one a kiss and they fell to their knees. Obviously full of bliss.

"Why did you take off your shirt?!" Eiko moaned.

"I duno… thought it would have more affect?" Eiko gave me that knowing look.

"Slut"

"And you know it" I winked at her. She stuck her tongue out in reply.

"I'll have Jake, you take that moron!" fire almost burst out of her eyes as she looked at Sasuke.

"Thought so" I turned back towards the boys "Hey you heard! Get to it!"

Boys are more fun when they actually do what you want them to do. Me and Eiko must be the only people on the planet to know that though. I put on my shirt as the boys climbed onto the back of our mounts.

"We are going to have to gallop the rest of way" I said to Eiko as we moved back towards the mounts.

"Do nightsabers gallop?"

"One way to find out"

I climbed onto Darkness assuring not to knock off Sasuke. My talent may not be as powerful or as incredibly cool as my twins. But it sure was fun.

Balamb Garden, so incredibly cool and beautiful. Well, as beautiful as a school can be. I just knew that we would hate it after a while. The sun was almost down.

"Please don't let the doors be shut" I muttered to myself. Behind me Sasuke twitched. Ut oh.

"Whereasasgig?"

"Sorry hunny didn't quite catch that"

I felt Sasuke flinch.

"Daisy! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Erm…riding?"

"You charmed me didn't you!"

"Erm…maybe?"

The anger coming out of Sasuke was so strong I could feel it down my back. I looked over to Eiko helpless to discover she was having the same problem with Jake.

"Well I got you here on time didn't I?" I said in a much weaker voice than I had expected to come out. I could hear Sasuke grumbling about somewhere to shove my head. Didn't want to think about it. We finally reached the gates of Balamb and dismounted hurriedly before Sasuke could kill me. Eiko did the same. And someway, somehow we managed to land at the same time and collide. Pain. Lots of pain.

"Smooth" I murmured again for the second time that day.

"Are you two alright?" a silky female voice asked. Me and Eiko picked ourselves up. A tall blonde woman with glasses pulled to the end of nose was looking at us. Me and eiko nodded. Oh my goodness! Eiko was actually loss of words!

"We don't allow horses and whatever that is here" she spoke again. I stared at her, she did not just say that in front of Eiko. She was so dead.

"For your information it's not called a WHATEVER, it's called a NIGHTSABER and it has a NAME"

The blonde did not look impressed what-so-ever.

"A what may I ask is that?" the blonde asked maintaining her patience was obviously quite hard for her.

"MR FLUFFYPAWS" I silented slapped myself again. What kind of name was that?! I heard a muffled giggling and turned around to see Jake on the floor rolling in laughter. The sweatdrop on Sasuke's head matched the one on the blondes. I was not impressed.

"The horse is called Darkness"

"No one cares" Eiko friendly pointed out. I stuck my tongue out at her, the gesture was kindly returned.

"Get out!" We turned shocked towards the blonde.

"Get out now!"

"But we're supposed to be…"

"Out!" We backed away hurriedly bumping into Sasuke and Jake. More pain. I dislodged my foot from underneath Jakes bum.

"Get off me!!" I heard Eiko yell from behind me. I struggled myself off and stood up. Oh my god. In front of me stood the guy from my dream. Dark brown hair, blue eyes, he was tall and so incredibly sexy in that black uniform.

"Hi" I stuttered. He looked at me then moved across towards an old man. Other guy, who looked about our age, was grinning at the pile of bodies behind me.

"Instructor was going on here?" The old man asked.


	3. Eiko 2

"Nothing Sir, just escorting some layabouts and their mounts off the premises." in her posh voice again.

"We're supposed to be going to our enrolment" Jake pointed out. Thank god for Mr obvious here.

"Enrolment?" the old man asked "Ah yes from Fairbreeze village?" look like he has a companion.

We all nodded.

"I am Headmaster Cid!" he said.

"I. AM. EIKO!" I whispered into Daisy ears. Been here for about 4 seconds and I have already found bait.

I turned round to see the instructor giving me bad evil. Like I care.

"So what are your names?" he asked. As a headmaster you think he know this.

"I am Sasuke!" I cracked up into giggling with Daisy as he scowled at us. I looked at Daisy expecting her to look back but she was in la-la land AGAIN!

Jake told the guy his name, I did the same for mine we were waiting on Daisy but nothing.

"Daisy you fool!" I said waking her up the headmaster was so close to her. Poor girl MWUAHAHAHAHA.

"Are you deaf?" he asked politely which she replied with a shrug.

"Kind of." she replied.

"She's not death there is just nothing in here!" I smiled and tapped her head. No wonder why she's going to school.

"Name sweetheart?" he asked. I saw here going red.

"Daisy..." she replied.

"Thank you." he moved away so he could see the biggest bunch of misfits ever.

"Welcome to Balamb Gardens" He said warmly, "This is instructor Trepe" he pointed at the blonde. So the demon women has a name eh. Well give me a few hours and I can come up with a lot more.

"These are two of my students Seifer" He pointed at the one with the white coat and blonde hair. He grinned at me and waved to the others. Well not bad at all "and Squall." He didn't move.

I waved my arms about wildly "I have a question!"

"Ok!" Cid replied.

"Do we have to get one of those scars to? It would kind of hurt and I wouldn't want to ruin this" I lifted up my hair revealing my face. Daisy giggled as per usual.

"Scars?" Cid questioned.

"Yeah the things those two have down their faces"

"Oh yes well no" Cid looked confused.

"I have another question"

"Yes"

"Where's the food?"

"Well…erm… down the hall in the conference room"

I zipped away followed by Jake faster then you could say road runner.

"You hungry too?" I shouted.

"Since when aren't I?" he grinned.

We both ran at full speed as the smell of food got stronger and stronger. I closed my eyes to intact it heavily scent.

THUD!

I fell to the floor in slight pain,

"The walls aren't as painful here..." I said.

"Huh I wish too bad I'm not a wall!" a stranger voice commented. I jumped up to see a guy above me with blonde spiky hair, in a black top with blue trouser, wearing knuckledusters and with a tattoo down his face.

"Hey awesome tattoo!" I said admirably.

He smiled "I thought so to I'm Zell by the way" he offered his hand which I took "Haven't seen you about you new?"

I nodded "My name is Eiko I'm from Fairbreeze Village!" I smiled.

"Ahh very cool indeed you met the committee yet?" he asked.

"The who?"

He looked panic stricken then said reassuringly "Don't worry!"

I saw Jake up ahead he had already grabbed me some food which I was thankful.

"It was nice meeting you Zell maybe I'll see you around?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'm usually in the gym check me up sometime!" he winked and gave me a thumbs up and ran off.

"He was nice." I said to myself and ran to join Jake.

I jumped onto the table next to Jake,

"Thanks for picking this up!" I smiled.

"So who was that?" he questioned.

"Zell I just met him cool guy actually!" I said and started eating my hotdog.

"Food here isn't to bad is it Jake?"

Jake wasn't eating his though he was staring gormlessly at a couple of girls who just walked in. I kicked him under the table and he snapped into reality,

"Huh what yeah there erm good!" he said taking a bite.

"We gotta meet Sasuke and Daisy in the dorms after this there will probably be waiting for us as per usual." I said like a mother.

Jake laughed and nodded in agreement.

This are the times I'm gunna miss in the village where me and Jake would just eat some junk food and gossip about crazy junk. Good times, good times.

"So how do you think the dorms will look?" I asked him.

"Probably very crappy like we heard of." he replied.

"Do you think we have any chance of fitting in around here I mean we aren't exactly normal kids..." I sighed.

"I like being crazy cause being normal is over rated!" he smiled which bought the one I had back to me face.

"I mean we should be fine as long as we keep our elemental power to ourselves..." I replied.

Jake put his hand on my shoulder "Don't worry now come on let's go!" he smiled and grabbed my wrist dragging my towards the dorm.

I guess even if you are in a new place, some things don't change. I mean Jake was still happy, Daisy was still silly and Sasuke was still sulky. But would I be the same I mean I've never been to school before and how do I know that I won't change and abandoned my friends and sister? I'm still pretty shaken up over the moment Sasuke and I had. We've know each other ever since we were young but we are soo different. I'm still not sure what actually happened to be honest. Jake finally stopped and we looked at the two corridors branching off. Obviously one for girl the other for boys. This should be fun to sneak around. I smirked at the thought of this.

"I guess this is it see ya later Jake I gotta get to dorm...109" I said half confident.

"OK!" he smiled and winked "I gotta go check on Sasuke see you at the enrolment ceremony!" he started to walk off.

"What enrolment thingy!?!?!?" I questioned but it was too late he was gone.

I began to walk down the corridor keeping a close eye on the door numbers.101 102 103 10-THUD.

"Please say that was a wall..." I pleaded.

"Pfft you wish" said a voice.

I got myself up and brushed myself down. It was that guy from earlier the weird scary scar thing was on his head.

"Sorry..." I apologized.

"Whatever look just keep you and you're little freaky elementals friends out of my way or you'll face the consequences!" he snapped.

"Like I'm scared of you what's you're problem Mr moody?" I questioned.

"I don't like to share he top spot competition shall be destroyed!" he snapped and bragged me out the way making me fall...again.

"Whatever we'll see who's the best when class starts!" I got myself up " So NYAH!" I stuck my tongue out and walked off.

I found the door and it was...open? I walked in to see a sight that was most disturbing. IT'S HIDEOUES ITS GROSS ITS UNBEARABLE IT'S, IT'S DAISY DANCING AND SINGING ON THE BED!!!!!

"I'm embarrassed to call you my twin" I said which she returned with her tongue.

"Your embarrassed of me? Great I'm finally getting my own back." Daisy replied.

Not funny I grabbed a pillow and chucked it as hard as I can at her.

"Anyway what that Squall I just saw coming out of your room?"

"Yeah so?"

"So? Why was that jerk here?" She started to blush.

"No reason…well that was the first time. He said the welcoming committee is in 10 minutes that's all"

My eyes widen Daisy looked at me as if I was crazy but then she slowly realised.

"10 minutes?!?!"

I looked down at my outfit sure I liked it but for a ceremony NO WAY!

"I bag the shower!" I shouted in triumphant.

"Eiko you have a shower in your room!" Daisy added in.

"Oh right, I knew that" damn she made me look dumb.

"I'm sure you did!" she replied.

I ran into my room, chucked myself in the shower washing my hair and body at lightning speed. Then dragged myself then out the shower. I could feel my skin and hair heating up as my elementals nature defence was trying to get me to normal state. My hair shot up on ends as I began to apply carefully to my face make up. My hair once it was dry it flapped back down into its normal flicky state…perfect I smiled. I put on two matching red and black bracelets and a red matching necklace to well, obviously match! I grabbed my bag and began searching for something to wear. I grabbed the first thing I felt and looked at it. It was my dark red dress with a black fire insignia on it, not the best choice but it'll do! I went back to the mirror to apply red eye shadow and lip-gloss. How do I make myself look so good it's like a gift.

I went back into Daisy's room to see her wearing of all things MY favourite dress.

"Hey that's MINE!" I snapped at her.

"Shut up and dry my hair!" she snapped back so I replied that with sticky out my tongue.

"I'll dry your hair if you give me your soul!" I smirked.

"Eiko did you forget you ALREADY own my soul!" she replied looking panic stricken.

"Oh yeah it was Halloween…good time!" I smiled but did what I was told. I snapped my finger and a fire dome surrounded her head. Now she was really hot head. I saw her face at the heat and laughed at her reaction. She grabbed a band after I was done and loosely put it in her hair. My god it looked like the bride of Frankenstein's hair! Or my personal favourite THE HAIR OF DOOM!

"You're aren't having that hairstyle in one of MY dresses!" I grabbed the band and hairbrush and began the long and treacherous journey of slaying the hair of doom. Finally the hair of doom had been tamed and she looked absolutely gorgeous. I lost the track of the time and asked bravely,

"How late are we?"

"Oh about 30 minutes!" she said happily.

My face brightened up and I smiled "Hey we're getting better at this!"

I grabbed Daisy wrist and began legging it down the hallway.

"Daisy do you actually know where this shin dig is?" I asked hoping she did.

"Erm well actually no" Daisy replied. The anime sweat drop returned to my head.

"You'd think there would be a sign or something!" I complained.

"Erm Eiko…" Daisy said.

"Quiet Daisy we need a plan!"

"Eiko THERE'S A SIGN!" she pointed at once obviously there.

"Oh ok let's go!"

We ran towards the thing that goes up at full speed.

"HOW THE HECK DO YOU WORK THIS THING?" I shouted.

"When in doubt do what I do!" she smiled.

"I'm almost dreading the answer but what's that?"

"Press colourful buttons!" she smiled again as I fell.

"Well we got nothing to lose PRESS AWAY!" I called as she did we began to go up.

"So far so good we learnt how to use the elevator today!" Daisy piped in.

The door opened and we got out.

"Right quick check teeth, breath, hair and clothes!"

We did it in unison laughing and headed towards the door. We both took one cleansing breath and opened the door.

The ballroom was extreme grand and amazingly beautiful everyone was dressed up in gown and tuxes. I looked around the room to see something I had never seen before. Sasuke and Jake in tuxes. I even felt myself a bit slutty compared to them.

POOF POOF

"HELLO!" shouted one voice

"WELCOME!" shouted another exactly the same.

We screamed and ran right back out the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I heard roar of laughter and me and Daisy slowly made our way back in.

"Sorry!" smiled one of the twins

"They took it better then that Sasuke he tried to kill us Fred!" one of them said. Typical Sasuke.

"Right you are George!" Fred replied.

"Welcome to Balamb Garden though I thought you two were twins?" he asked.

"We are twins…" I started.

"But we strive on individuality!" Daisy finished.

"Fair enough but me and Fred love it!" said George.

"Though I'm better looking." Fred smiled to George's annoyance.

"Enjoy yourself and save a dance for me later Eiko!" they winked and left.

"Well that went quite well Eiko!" she said.

"Shut it Daisy." I replied. Man those two were cute!

I could hear her sighing. That's my twin always the shy one. Boring!

"Everyone please gather round" Cid was standing in the centre of the room holding a microphone. Please don't start singing!

"Today we are welcoming four new students to our year group" He waved to Sasuke and Jake to come towards him then his eyes wandered the crowd searching for us.

"We're here!" I grabbed Daisy's wrist and pulled her towards Cid. She went a deep deep red.

"Ah yes, as these students are new to our school and its ways I will be expecting each and every one of you to treat them with the up most friendliness."

Someone sniggered. Seifer. Stupid bastard.

"Ahem" Cid didn't look impressed, "Show them the ropes of school. I introduce to you all Sasuke, Jake, Daisy and Eiko from Fairbreeze village"

Everyone was staring at us.

"Can we run now?" I could hear Daisy muttering under her breath. I tried not to giggle.

"So let the welcoming dance begin"

Dance?!

"Come on Daisy two left feet getcha dance shoes on!" I laughed at her.

"Eiko I don't wanna dance!" she gulped,

"Well I do!" I smiled ran off and grabbed Sasuke wrists.

"Don't I have a choice in this?" he asked.

"Nope!" I smiled.

Jake made his way over to Daisy "Come on what could happen?" he offered his hand which she took. I dragged Sasuke onto the dance floor.

"Come on lighten up Sasuke!" I moaned at him as we hit the dance floor.

"I don't dance…" he replied.

"Well you do now it easy!" I smiled.

"First put your hand on my waist." I told him.

He turned red and stuttered "W-w-w-w-where?"

"My waist silly!" He put it there as I took his other hand.

We began dancing around the floor,

"See you can dance!" I snapped.

He was looking at the floor to keep an eye on his feet, you don't dance by looking at the floor!

"Not like that silly!" I borrowed my hand from his and titled his chin up so our eyes connected. The blushed returned to his face again.

"Sasuke about earlier…" I started.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Ok this was it I'm going to have a proper conversation with him if it's the last thing I do.

"What exactly happened it felt kinda weird…" I continued.

"Yeah it did." I saw his face getting redder and redder as I felt mine heat up.

"Well erm ur…" Damn it there goes the proper conversation.

"Listen Eiko there something…" he got cut off.

"May I cut in?" I looked at the guy in the tux, I didn't realise who it was till I saw the other side of his face.

"IT'S YOU ZELL I DIDN'T RECOGNISE YOU!" I blurted out without thinking.

"Well I try to scrub up!" he smiled.

"Can we talk later Sasuke?" I asked but he was already gone.

"Well I guess it's a yes then but I promised Fred a dance later…" I added in.

"Ah you met them right couple of kidders!" Zell smiled and took my hand.

He glided me further into the dance floor where I saw Daisy dancing with Jake. To be honest I've always think they suited so well and it was kinda obvious Jake liked her to everyone, but Daisy. They always looked cute and Jake was so sweet yet she would never realise this at all, or she was in denial.

"So Zell where do you live?" I asked.

"Oh a little town down the road called Balamb mum still lives there!" he smiled.

"Do you visit her often?" I asked.

"Yeah she misses me a lot so on spare days I go visit her!" he grinned.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Oh no not another guy asking to dance, I was about to spin around and yell but then the voice said,

"So where's that dance you promised me?" Fred grinned.

"Well if you want it now I'll catch you later Zell!" I waved as Fred guided me around the dance floor. This is my third dance with a guy maybe I have got some of Daisy's charm power.

"You enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah three dances already I'm doing well!"

Slow music began to come on and Fred drew me closer.

"This feels so cliché!" I moaned.

Fred smirked again "Just enjoy it most girls don't get this close to guy here." Well I guess that makes me the most adventurous. I'm already beginning to not like school.

"Well I guess I'm the lucky one!" I sexily grinned at him and we went round the dance floor, so close that I could hear him breathing. We parted away then he span me back we locked each other in the eyes then diverted our eyes to the stars.

"Wow they sure are pretty!" I sighed.

Fred murmured something.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that!" I said.

"Oh nothing!" he blushed.

We looked at each other again and his opened his mouth but all of a sudden loud music blasted through the speakers. I screamed and fell to the ground. Oww the pain my ears Oww the pain, THE PAIN OF IT ALL. I clasped the side of my head with my hands and slowly got back up.

"Hey don't worry you're ears will be fine in a sec!" Fred laughed. He was right though slowly my ears were ok again. George appeared beside his twin and they began jumping around like fools.

"So what do you to do?" I shouted.

"Fred's a black mage…" George shouted back.

"And George's a white mage!" Fred finished.

"What the difference?" I shouted.

The both looked mortally offended and shocked,

"Sorry I don't know these things!" I apologised.

"Mine is attack magic like fire ice and stuff whilst Georges is healing and holy magic!" Fred shouted.

"Ahh cool!" I replied.

"So what's your power?"

I opened my mouth to reply when all the loads crashing and beats stopped, someone had turned off the speakers. Ahh thank god my ears felt like they wanted to scream and be torn into two.

"Who did that?" someone yelled.

"Turn it back on you jerk.!" another called.

I looked up and upon the stage was of all people Seifer with a glass of what looked like some sort of drink in his hands.

"This-h ish my partay now!" he slurred.


	4. Daisy 2

"Nothing Sir, just escorting some layabouts and their mounts off the premises."

"We're supposed to be going to our enrolment" Jake pointed out.

"Enrolment?" the old man asked "Ah yes from Fairbreeze village?"

We all nodded.

"I am Headmaster Cid"

"I am Eiko!" Eiko whispered to me. God been here 3 seconds and she's already mocking the teachers. The blonde gave Eiko some serious evils.

"So what are your names?"

"I am Sasuke" Me and Eiko burst into a fit of giggles. Sasuke pulled a face. No matter how much me and Eiko giggled I couldn't take my eyes off that guy. His hair was so perfect and lovely. I was in completely fantasy land.

"Daisy you fool" I came out to fantasy land and into hell land. Everyone was staring at me. Including sexy guy. The headmaster was standing so close I could see every pore. Gross.

"Are you deaf?" he asked politely. I shrugged.

"Kind of"

"She's not deaf just has nothing in here" Eiko tapped my head. Ouch.

"Name sweetheart?" The Headmaster asked ignoring my twin.

"Daisy" I answered feeling the blush creep up my face.

"Thank you" The Headmaster moved away from me to stand in front of all of us.

"Welcome to Balamb Gardens" He said warmly, "This is instructor Trepe" he pointed at the blonde. Ah so the devil has a name. I smiled to myself at pure cheesiness. "These are two of my students Seifer" He pointed at the one who had grinned at the pile of bodies, "And Squall" he pointed at the gorgeous one. Seifer smiled and waved while Squall just stood there.

"Erm… I have a question" Eiko put up her hand.

"Ok?" Answered Cid.

"Do we have to get one of those scars to? It would kind of hurt and I wouldn't want to ruin this" she lifted her hands up to her face lifting up her fringe. I stifled a giggle.

"Scars?" Cid questioned.

"Yeah the things those two have down their faces"

"Oh yes well no" Cid looked confused.

"I have another question"

"Yes"

"Where's the food?"

"Well…erm… down the hall in the conference room"

Eiko was gone. Great. Jake was gone too. Double great.

"Instructor can you take the horse and nightsaber" She did not look impressed. I silenced a laugh.

"Your dorms are down the hall."

"Thank you Headmaster" Sasuke and I said in illusion. I grabbed Eiko's bag as well as my own and started walking down the corridor. I do not remember the last time I saw so much metal in one place. Our village was quite basic. Probably why Eiko and I caused so much trouble. The corridor separated into boys and girls.

"See you later Sasuke!"

"Charm me again and I'll slit you."

"That's lovely"

He gave me a rare smile.

"See you at the welcoming ceremony"

Ceremony?! What ceremony?!

"Ceremony?" but he was already gone. Great.

"Cool" the dorms were empty but looked huge! The beds were dark red velvet. The beds were double and looked very sexy. Wait, since when to schools have double beds…

"Ooo a stereo" Eiko and I have loved music since we were tiny and I'm talking nappies. I'd never had a real live stereo before, seen them yes but never. I flicked the switch.

Oh my god! Make it stop! Make it stop!

Some loud screaming flows out the machine. I grabbed my ears and back away falling on the bed. Who would ever call his music?! Suddenly it stopped and calm flooded the room.

"Thank god!" I took my hands off my ears and sat up. It was him! Squall! The man of my dreams. He did not look impressed one bit.

"Erm… I'm sorry you know about the noise" I giggled slightly, "Couldn't make it stop"

"You don't know how to work a stereo?" he asked coldly.

"Well no"

He gave me a look which appeared to be hiding surprise then walked out the room. Charming a man to do what you wanted was fun but not when you wanted something else. Eiko sometimes got jealous of me charming all the guys even though she would never admit it I could tell. She was my twin after all. I wanted an actually boyfriend. The sexy guy acted kind of like a jerk though. Crap why do I always fall for the bad boys. I laughed to myself I already knew the answer to that.

"Ok I'm a very powerful rogue, i'm not going to be beaten by a stereo" I whispered under my breath. After many minutes I had finally figured it out. I went to flick the switch.

"Daisy right?" I spun around and looked up. In front of me stood…guess who? Squall again. Was he just going to catch me at every embarrassing moment of my life?

"The welcoming committee starts in 10 minutes"

"Oh" I felt the blush returning, "ok"

He walked out the room with the same coldness as before. That's why a random male student walked into my bedroom. Doesn't explain why he did it twice though.

I focussed my attention back to the radio and flicked the switch. Oh yes! My favourite song! When Eiko and I went shopping this was always on.

"_Baby, baby, baby! You are my voodoo child! My voodoo child" _

"Don't say maybe, maybe!" I jumped up on the double bed dancing. Woo!

"I'm embarrassed to call you my twin" I stuck my tongue out at Eiko.

"You're embarrassed of me? Great I'm finally getting my own back."

Whump! She'd been in the room for about 5 seconds and already found a pillow to throw at me. Great.

"Anywayz what that Squall I just saw coming out of your room?"

"Yeah so?"

"So? Why was that jerk here?" I felt the blush flood back again.

"No reason…well that was the first time. He said the welcoming committee is in 10 minutes that's all"

Eiko eyes widened. It took me a second to figure out why. Then realised!

"10 minutes?!"

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. Smelly, creasy and torn from the ride here.

"I bag the shower!" Eiko yelled running towards the door.

"Eiko you have a shower in your room" I sighed.

"Oh right, I knew that!"

"I'm sure you did"

We burst out laughing together. Then ran for it. The shower was a full on power shower! Great! After rushing to make myself look gorgeous. I grabbed the first near decent thing out of a bag and flung I it on. I splattered on some makeup so I looked presentable and then stood back and admired my handiwork in one of the mirrors. The dress was Eiko's and so smaller than what I would usually where. Oh well there was no time left, we literally had minus 5 minutes.

"That's mine!" Eiko was at the door. Looking great as always. I could feel the envy radiating off me.

"Shut up and dry my hair" She very politely stuck out her tongue, before conjuring a fire shield that surround my head. Ouch hot hot! It did the trick though my hair was dry. I grabbed a band and put it loosely put.

"You aren't where that hairstyle with that dress!" Eiko grabbed the band and it a few minutes my hair looked great. Unfortunately we didn't have those few minutes to spare.

"How late are we?" my twin asked.

"Oh about 30 minutes"

"Hey we're getting better!" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room and down the hallway.

"Daisy do you actually know where this shin digs is?"

Shin dig? I mean come on who uses that anymore?!

"Erm… well actually no" This doesn't bode well. I tried not to giggle at the sweat drop on Eiko's head. "You'd think there would be a sign or something" Eiko complained.

"Erm Eiko…" I piped up after seeing a sign saying 'Welcome Hall this way -- '.

"Quiet Daisy we need a plan!" Well dur!

"Eiko THERE'S A SIGN!" I pointed directly at it. It was fairly large and in the centre of the wall. Huge.

"Oh ok let's go!" Wow, Eiko not to cheesy there. We ran towards what looked like a large glass door. It was a room but very small and metal with a plastic floor. There was a row of buttons on one of the walls. Pretty multi-coloured buttons. Wow.

"HOW THE HECK DO YOU WORK THIS THING?"

Eiko looked around as the door closed.

"When in doubt do what I do!" I grinned at my twin.

"I'm almost dreading the answer but what's that?" Eiko gave me that knowing look.

"Press colourful buttons!" I hit a bright red one.

"Well we got nothing to lose PRESS AWAY!" She smacked some more buttons and the room started to go up! This must be what they call an elevator.

"So far so good we learnt how to use the elevator today!" I piped in for the second time.

The door opened and we got out onto another corridor.

"Right quick check teeth, breath, hair and clothes!"

We did the usual routine showed each other our teeth, smelt our breath, fiddled with hair and clothes. We burst out laughing and headed towards the door. We both took one big breath and burst though the door. Very cool.

The hall was amazing but the ceiling was made out of glass. I couldn't help but stare at the stars. So beautiful. I could see a beautiful shooting star rocketing across the heavens. I bought my eyes back down to the hall. Some people were dancing in the middle of the room with table and chairs surrounding the edges of the room. I spotted Sasuke and Jake and gave them a small wave which neither of them saw. I could see Squall, leaning against the far wall. He too was staring at the skies. God he looked good in his uniform.

POOF POOF

"HELLO!" someone yelled in my face.

"WELCOME!" a similar voice called out. There was smoke everywhere.

Me and Eiko did the one thing that a powerful summoner and a skilled thief would do when faced with any danger. We screamed and ran for it.

I heard a massive roar of laughter from behind us. They were laughing at us! I could feel my face beginning to heat up. Eiko grabbed my hand and led me back inside. Standing in front of us and the culprits of the loud noises. Two red-headed twins towered over us. Wow they were tall.

"Sorry!" smiled one of the twins noticing the hold Eiko had on my wrist. She obviously didn't, it was beginning to hurt.

"They took it better then that Sasuke he tried to kill us Fred!" Yep that sounds like Sasuke.

"Right you are George!" The one called Fred replied. I was never going to be able to tell them apart. Still just remember 'Fred' and 'George' and everything should be fine.

"Welcome to Balamb Garden though I thought you two were twins?" George asked. We are twins!

"We are twins…" Eiko started. I can understand though why he didn't think so. I pushed my hand over my long blue hair before looking at Eiko's short with pink flicks hairstyle. She was also a different shape to me. Taller and thinner while I was nice and curvy.

"But we strive on individuality!" I finished mostly talking to myself instead of the twins.

"Fair enough but me and Fred love it!" said George smiled.

"Though I'm better looking." Fred smiled while George gave him a look that could almost match Eikos.

"Enjoy yourself and save a dance for me later Eiko!" they winked at me and Eiko then left in the similar way they came in. Eiko sighed dreamily.

"Well that went quite well Eiko!" I gave her the 'already' look. Last time she dated a twin I had to date the other one! Nose hair and no sense of humour that was not a fun date.

"Shut it Daisy." I heard her mutter. She continued to look around the hall. I sighed giving up all hope of a normal school year.

"Everyone please gather round" The headmaster was standing in the centre of the room holding a microphone. I smiled at his suit which looked about hundred years old and two sizes to big for him.

"Today we are welcoming four new students to our year group" He waved to Sasuke and Jake to come towards him then his eyes wandered the crowd searchingly. No not us! I did not want to go the middle! Everyone would star and…

"We're here!" Eiko yelled before dragging me in front of everyone. I don't want to be here. I really don't want to be here. My face was definitely red. Everyone was staring. Why were they staring!

"Ah yes, as these students are new to our school and its ways I will be expecting each and every one of you to treat them with the up most friendliness."

Someone laughed. I looked up at Seifer; Squall hit him across the back of his head. Then turned and looked directly at me! Crap! I went if possible even redder.

"Ahem" Cid didn't look at all happy with Seifer's outburst and gave him the death stare. "Show them the ropes of school. I introduce to you all Sasuke, Jake, Daisy and Eiko from Fairbreeze village"

Everyone was staring at us. Help! I think I'm going to be sick.

"Can we run now?" I murmured to myself. I don't want to be here.

"So let the welcoming dance begin"

What does he mean dance?! I can't dance!

"Come on Daisy two left feet getcha dance shoes on!" Eiko laughed evilly.

"Eiko I don't wanna dance!" I tried to loosen her hold on my wrist.

"Well I do!" Eiko ran off and started on Sasuke. I hung my head to the floor. This was really not good.

I saw Jake coming towards me. Slight blushes on his face as well.

"Come on what could happen?" he offered his hand to me. Trust me Jake you really really don't want to know.

"I love the sky tonight" I said looking up at the stars. Jake nodded and glanced up to.

"So how'd you like it here?" He asked as he whirled me under his arm and we danced around three other couples.

"Well considering we have been here less than three hours, not too bad"

He smirked.

"And the headmaster?"

"He seems nice just knows how to incredibly embarrass me already"

Jake laughed at this.

"Yeah you were so red I thought Eiko had set you on fire"

I hit him friendly on the shoulder.

"Thanks for your sympathy Jake you are so very kind"

He stuck his tongue at me. Wow that's real nice Jake. You returned the gesture politely.

"What about guys then? You see any cute ones?"

I felt the blush come back. What kind of question was that?

"I don't know really. Like I said before three hours Jake! Only three hours!"

He nodded but like he knew something I didn't.

"What?!" stupid boy.

"Oh its nothing" he answered a look appearing on his face which seemed quite sad. "It's just from I can tell you like a certain jerk."

"Jerk?"

Crap. Found out. Can I run now?

"Squall" Jake bought me closer. I put my arms around his neck. He was so incredibly sweet Jake and he always tries to help. Unfortunately that means he always gets involved.

"What about him?"

"You blush every time he looks at you Daisy!"

"So? He's cute"

"He's a jerk. You always fall for jerks. They always treat you badly. Remember Aaron?"

I shuddered at the thought of my ex boyfriend. Still he was better than that twin though. No nose hair you see. I rested my head of Jakes shoulder. He worried way too much about me and Eiko. He was like our big brother.

"I can look after myself Jake. Honest"

He gave me a look.

"Fine, but if I see one unexplainable bruise, he's going to be in some serious trouble."

I nodded and smiled bringing my face back up to meet Jakes.

"Damn right he is"

We both laughed and continued to dance.

"Whoa that chick is so incredible hot"

I looked over to where he was staring. A large group of girls were crowded in one corner.

"Go ask her to dance then"

He looked confused.

"But I am dancing with you"

I rolled my eyes. No dur.

"Go ask her" I spun him around and gave him a little nudge.

He turned his head, gave me wink and then walked towards the group. I smiled and walked towards the buffet. Food! So much food! Even though food wasn't rare in our village I had never seen so much in one place. All I could do was stare.

"You do know what food is right?" I spun around at the voice. It was the jerk. I mean Squall. I mean the sex god. I mean Squall…just Squall. Oh god.

"Yeah…" I murmured. Wow that's a great conversation starter.

"You worked out the stereo though. I could hear it from my dorm."

"Oh sorry about that" He shrugged.

"It's ok"

There was a long horrible pause. I am going to die.

"So now this is what I like to see!" It was the headmaster. Just because I thought this could not get anymore embarrassing.

"A nice conversation between a new and old student."

What exactly is nice about this conversation? If the headmaster wasn't the headmaster I would have thought he was drunk. Or at least tipsy. He face was bright red.

"Aren't you going to ask Dale here to dance Squall?"

"My names Daisy headmaster." I squeaked after a moment's silence.

"Daisy or Dale. Squall is still going to dance with you." The headmaster slapped a hand on Squall back. "He needs to set a good example to the rest of the students"

"I don't dance sir"

"Its ok really Squall, you don't need to dance with me if you don't want to" I turned around and started to walk away. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Stupid tears that shouldn't be there. I didn't know I was that disgusting to him. I mean it's just a stupid dance right.

Someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see Squall.

"He's right I really need to set a good example."

And with that he drew me out onto the dance floor. The traditional music was playing in the background. He was an amazing dancer. He was totally lying about not dancing. I felt sadness returning. He just didn't want to dance with me.

A more slow music came on and I tried to move away towards the edge of the dance floor. But the grip he has on my waist just became firmer. He took his hand out of mine so they were both on my waist. And I curled my arms around his neck.

Our eyes met, I could see deep into his blue eyes. They were so beautiful. His hair was just lightly falling onto the edges of his face.

"I don't like your dress"

Always a romantic line.

"It's not mine" I said in a small voice, "its Eiko's I don't really like anything that goes above the knee"

"Why?" He was staring at me.

"I guess it makes me feel naked and that everyone can see me"

"Oh…that makes sense but I think that you should never…!"

A noise worse than earlier was suddenly hitting my ear lobes with a huge force! I didn't scream, oh no what I did was a lot more embarrassing. I jumped and clung on tight to the closest thing that was. Usually that would have been Eiko and she would have never let me live down that music had scared me. Unfortunately Eiko was on the other side of the dance floor with the twins.

"Are you ok?" Squall asked in a neutral voice.

"Fine, I'm fine" He put me down until our faces where inches from each other. I thought he was going to kiss me. I hoped he was going to kiss me. His eyes remained open and our lips got closer but never touched. At the last second he pulled away.

"You shouldn't be here if you get scared so easily." And with that he walked away.

Great just great.

Suddenly the music stopped.

"Who did that?" The blonde haired girl screeched next to me.

"Turn in back on you jerk" I heard someone else yell.

On the stage was Seifer with a glass of some alcoholic beverage in his hand.

"This-h-ish my partay now!" he said almost falling over.


End file.
